The Orion Legacy Wiki
Welcome to The Orion Legacy, a post-apocalyptic/cyberpunk RPG on LiveJournal. If you've any questions on or beyond the material found here, please e-mail the moderators. We're currently in beta and invite only while we build content. Thanks for your interest! Synopsis All previous predictions have been proven wrong: ask anyone living in 2201, and they'll tell you the apocalypse happened in 2199. A handful of decades before, it came to light that the kinds of people you hear about in comic books really do exist, and with the help of a figurehead or two, they decided to make their presence known to the world. In the following years, people struggled to push aside their prejudices, but for the most part acceptance of this newer world order was relatively tame. New branches of research were formed to study what made these "evolved humans" tick, but inevitably the lesser parts of mankind got greedy. A scientist with only the best intentions developed an injection known as Serum 16, something to artificially bestow abilities on those not genetically gifted — but true to human form, the serum was exploited until the natural order of things was forced to right the wrong. Years after it was mass-produced to an overly eager public, something began to break down. People began to reject the serum in the worst possible way, and the entire U.S. was plunged into a state of chaos as the rest of the world either stood back in fear or took advantage of the empire-country's weakened state with acts of cyberterrorism. Those left alive are able to survive with the help of their natural abilities or recently developed cybernetics, forced to buy into survival of the fittest. Unaffected and evolved humans alike must band together against their common enemy, and two years after the initial outbreak, the dust has far from settled. Game Mechanics The Orion Legacy takes place in the seemingly forgotten island-state of Hawaii, cut off from the suffering mainland in every possible way and left to survive on its own. Please refer to the Setting page for more information on what each individual island holds. Before you start to consider applying, we ask that you please read up on as much Game Information as possible! This will help you decide what kind of character you'd like to play, and where. These pages will also tell you how the LiveJournal communities function, and how to interact with other characters. Once you have a good idea of what you'd like to do, please refer to the Applications page for information on applying for a particular character. Characters or played-bys already being used can be found on the Taken Characters page. You are also welcome to place a reserve if you have something in mind but aren't applying right away. After you've sent in your application and have been accepted, join and watch the main community and OOC community, and make use of the friend add. Beyond that, get started playing and have fun! You can refer to each individual setting page for a list of characters near yours to interact with, or feel free to make a post to the OOC community introducing yourself and request character relations (histories with other characters already in the game) or potential plotlines. To keep things exciting, your mods will make posts every two weeks or so to let you know what kind of moods and patterns afflicted/mutated humans are in, and they're liable to be different for every island. We've also put together a system to implement random events that could affect anywhere from part of an island to the entire chain. This will happen on a semi-regular basis (once or twice a month), but if at any point you feel life has gotten too dull in your area, send in a request to spice things up a bit!